herofandomcom-20200223-history
Matilda (Angry Birds)
Matilda, the White Bird is a character that is in the Angry Birds series of games created by Rovio Entertainment. First introduced in 2009, the character is one of the original five birds in the Flock. She is the only bird with two corpses. She first appeared in level 2-14 of the first episode, Poached Eggs and has appeared as a playable character in every version and episode of the game released so far, though she is not necessarily in all levels. In the Fuji TV exclusive episode: Sakura Ninja, White Bird appears dressed as a geisha. This was the first time she has appeared in costume in any game and completely new game sprites were created for this episode. Character Personal Data *Name: Matilda *Known Aliases: White Bird *Group Affiliation: The Flock Personality White Bird was as responsible as the Red Bird but not as stressed as her. White Bird has the essence of a mother. She's very caring, especially towards the Blue Birds as the young ones always got into trouble. While she does appear to lay eggs, the eggs explode. she has been seen in the presence of a female White Bird during the St. Valentine's Day holiday but She full connection with this bird is unknown. History Little is known about White Bird’s history before the events of the first Angry Birds game or how he acquired the ability or skills to drop explosive eggs. In the course of the battles with the Pigs, he has traveled to many different locations and environments, including the desert, underground caves and beaches. The Pigs never rest in their quest to steal eggs and the Flock often has to retrieve their eggs on holidays and special occasions. In one instance, the Pigs captured the entire Flock, including White Bird. It was only for the actions of Terence, the Big Brother Bird that the Flock was freed. At an indeterminate time later, the Flock was captured as rare birds and taken to Rio de Janeiro, Brazil where they fought with Blu and Jewel and their friends against Nigel the cockatoo and Mauro and his marmosets. Black Bird and White Bird did not appear originally in Rio, but arrived shortly after the others, so it is possible they were not captured originally and made their way to Rio to find Red Bird, Yellow Bird and The Blues, or were captured at later times. Trivia *The White Bird's physical appearance seems to be based on an egg shape, due to the egg it encases inside its body. *White Birds and (technically) Orange Birds are the only birds to have two different corpses. *White Bird is the second largest playable bird in the game, next to Big Red Bird. *White Birds are also the only birds to have projectiles. *Birds and corpses are impervious to eggs. If the player drops an egg on a corpse or a bird waiting their turn on the slingshot, the egg will bounce off. *The White bird is possibly based upon the Snow Bunting or a Chicken. *Originally, the White Bird had a nervous expression. However, he was redesigned in later versions to appear angrier. He still keeps this original appearance in mobile versions of the original game and Seasons. *The White Bird, as well as the Boomerang Bird, Orange Bird, and some pigs are the only Plush Toys with openable beaks. *In the Summer Pignic Animated Short when the White Bird is on the slingshot, the Boomerang Bird accidentally trips and knocks over the slingshot causing him to fling in a different direction. But strangely when he reaches the ground, instead of releasing his explosive egg like she does in every other game she stars in, she explodes right on the spot thus, leaving a small but noticeable crater. *In the Mighty Eagle poster, the White Bird is a chicken. However in her case, she drops explosive eggs rather than laying natural eggs. *Out of the five original members of the Flock, White Bird is featured the least often, possible due to his being the last of them to be featured. Later episodes would make the White Bird very common, on par with the Yellow Bird. *Originally, one of his cheeks became purple when he became a corpse (to look like a black eye). However, it was redesigned to look normal yellow. *The White Bird and the Boomerang Bird are the only birds that don't have a role in Angry Birds Space (yet). *White Bird can make Boomerang Bird's launch noises in Angry Birds Facebook. Gallery White_classic.png|White bird before the Rio/Chrome version White_r.png|White bird in her Angry Birds Rio Appearance AngryBirds-openingscene.jpg Matilda Toy Care.PNG Putinki kortti kuori 7632320 650x650 160213.jpg Angrybirdsvalkeatlinnut.jpg White bird.jpg Plush white 1.jpg ABMovie_Matilda.png|Matilda in the movie Category:Angry Birds Heroes Category:Animal Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Heroes who Don't Speak Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Tomboys Category:Pacifists Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Heroines Category:Vehicular Heroes Category:Healers